


wander

by 1eopard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lowercase, Oral Sex, Partners in Crime, Vaginal Fingering, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1eopard/pseuds/1eopard
Summary: nikola and marc go to 3 different countries for 3 different reasons





	1. belgium

**Author's Note:**

> these 2 are like...double indiana jones(es?)

"and who are these two?" geoff tips his head toward them.

"nikola procházka and alexander marie, sir. they're the guides hired by director wright."

geoff casts a scrutinizing look at the pair. "they don't look local."

"their documentation says that the woman," the agent nods toward nikola, "immigrated from america a few years back. the man was born and raised in a smaller city west of here. both have worked as guides on archaeological expeditions."

geoff nods, scratching at his stubble. "right, get everyone in the trucks and we'll head out. make sure our guides are up front."

"yes, sir." the agent strides off to the others gathered at the tent.

 

* * *

 

marc examines the trinket, turning it over in his palm. he looks back up at nikola, who's currently rifling through her pack with a neat braid hanging over her shoulder. he stands.

"nikola?" he calls.

she doesn't glance up from her rummaging. "yes, marc?"

marc grins. "would you mind looking at this for me? it's a rather odd trinket i nabbed at those ruins."

nikola's eyes dart up, focusing on the object in marc's hand. "ooh, holding out on me? i'm hurt, marc." she rises from her crouch, treading over to marc. casually, she takes the trinket from marc. she examines it for a moment, turning it this way and that.

"definitely some sort of gem. i'd say emerald. the shape isn't anamorphic, which eliminates a few possibilities. most people didn't work with emerald, either." she draws it closer to her face, blue eyes glimmering, "odd, indeed."

marc smiles wryly. "eager to investigate?"

nikola grins back at him in answer.

 

* * *

 

marc's woken by a touch to his arm. blinking, he sees the vague image of nikola's face, features blurry in the dark of the tent. "nikola?" he sits up, still a bit bleary.

nikola holds a finger to her mouth, shushing him lightly before she whispers, "i need your help with something."

marc nods, pushing the remnants of sleep out of his head. "what is it? did you lose something again?"

nikola gives him a flat look.

he smiles warmly.

"i need you to follow me out of camp." she says, voice low.

marc raises a brow. "why?"

"it's a personal matter."

"ah. i'll meet you at the treeline in three, then."

nikola nods and exits the tent, leaving as quietly as she arrived.

after slipping into his boots and throwing on a shirt, marc sneaks his way out of the camp. he's not quite as stealthy as nikola herself, but he's picked up a few things in the time they've known each other.

he's at the treeline in less than two minutes, spotting nikola leaning against a shadowed trunk. he nods for her to lead the way.

nikola guides him farther away from camp, trodding lightly. he's starting to grow wary of the distance from the camp when she stops, nodding at him. "this should be far enough."

they step into a small clearing, the space illuminated by the full moon. there's a small pond of clear water, lined with stone. trees surround the clearing, offering some semblance of privacy. marc looks down, finding his boots on grass rather than stone or mud.

"far enough for what?" he asks, turning back to nikola.

he's startled to see her standing much closer than before. she just holds up a finger, removing her coat from her shoulders. marc watches as she lays it on a patch of grass.

"there we go. and now," she turns to marc, looking him in the eye, "come here, marc."

marc hesitates for just a moment, puzzling the situation out. he moves closer as bidden, though. nikola hooks her fingers in his belt-loops, tugging him even closer. she keeps tugging until their chests are nearly touching, and then she speaks, still holding his gaze.

"i'm a bit horny." she says.

marc knew it was coming, but he still snorts a laugh. nikola grins at him. "is this a booty call, nikola? leading me out into the forest to have sex?" he's grinning back at her, endlessly amused.

"i absolutely led you into the forest to have sex," her grin shifts into a warmer smile, "do you mind?"

marc tilts his head with a smile. "not at all." he pivots, flopping onto nikola's coat and tugging her into his lap. nikola presses a quick kiss to his neck, shifting her weight to straddle him more comfortably.

marc slides his hands from her hips to her waist, rubbing his thumbs in slow circles on her pale skin. nikola pulls her shirt over her head, dropping it on a dry spot of ground. marc grins at her lack of underwear.

"right, then." he tangles his fingers in her brown hair, pulling her into a searing kiss. "can i eat you out?"


	2. france

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternately: local man returns home to find fridge raided, strawberries missing

marc loosens his tie as the door clicks shut behind him. sighing, he lets the familiarity of his home sink in. he rolls his shoulders and makes his way to the kitchen, removing his tie entirely and tossing it onto the nearest flat surface. there's a small rustle as it drapes across a haphazardly-placed pair of dress shoes.

black leather clacking against the tile, marc shuffles into his kitchen. he makes a bee-line for the refrigerator, rummaging around for the tupperware of strawberries he _knows_ he put there this morning- where is it? not behind the milk or the eggs, not tucked in a compartment- faintly irritated, marc abandons his search for the strawberries. he shuts the refrigerator and instead plucks a mango from the bowl sat on the dining table.

after finishing it and contemplating where his strawberries wandered off to, marc toes off his leather shoes, hooking them from his fingers and tossing them through his bedroom doorway. they land with a soft thud on the carpeted bedroom floor, next to a white button-up a couple sizes too small to belong to marc.

marc stills. moving further into the room, he pinches the fabric, lifting it for closer inspection. a small rip in the breast pocket, a mysterious smudge near the hem- he raises a single eyebrow. he tosses the shirt into the laundry basket it belongs in, switching out his work clothes for a simple tee and a pair of loose shorts. when he's suitably comfortable, he strides out of his bedroom and down the hallway.

unlocking the smaller office door, marc opens it a crack. his suspicions about his missing food and the mystery shirt are confirmed when he spots a head of familiar brown hair. the woman it's attached to lies propped against one of the many bookcases, thumbing through a green book with a colorful abstraction on its cover.

"nikola," marc calls, stepping into the library, "do you have any idea where my sliced strawberries went?"

nikola looks up from the book in her hands. "the ones in the refrigerator? they're right there." she waves the book toward the plastic container on a desk in the corner. marc sighs when he sees that at least three-quarters of his strawberries have been devoured by his surprise guest.  
he walks over to the container anyway, determined to at least finish it off. nikola rolls her shoulders and stands, placing the green book on a nearby shelf. knowing her, probably not the one she retrieved it from.

marc seats himself on the nearest chair, munching on strawberries and watching nikola as she busies herself with perusing the shelves.

swallowing a bite of fruit, marc speaks. "so what brings the elusive nikola procházka back to france so quickly? did you hit a dead end on your peru trip?"

nikola shakes her head, turning to sink into the chair across from him. "the opposite, actually. apparently the vase had been sold to a french man for about a tenth of its actual worth weeks before i arrived! it's here in paris! i asked a few local vendors and they all said the same thing, give or take a few details. so i caught a flight back, broke into your house, and stole your strawberries."

"and left your dirty laundry in my bedroom?"

"that, too. though that's not anything new."

"neither is the fact that you raided my fridge. pillaged my food supply, aiming to topple the monopoly my parisian fingers have on fresh strawberries, apparently. honestly, i'm hurt." marc pops another strawberry slice into his mouth, pressing a hand to his chest, "you might as well have put a knife in my back, nikola!"

nikola puffs a short laugh, grinning. "eat your strawberries, marc, or i'll take the rest of them."

marc shovels the rest of them into his mouth in exaggerated haste.


	3. america

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is saved in my notes as "party in the usa lmao" btw

marc steers nikola out of the back door, keeping his hand on her lower back as they step onto the slick cobblestone of the alley. nikola allows the gentle shoving, and the door clicks shut, muffling the music from the speakers into a dull hum.

as soon as they're alone, nikola snags marc's wrist and tugs him across the backstreet. neither of them say a word as they trudge toward the nearby park. nikola keeps her gaze on the streetlights ahead, while marc follows behind her.

they slip over the shallow fence and cross the children's play area to reach the public restrooms. nikola pulls marc with her into the women's restroom, flipping the lock on the door. she turns to marc.

"so what do you need, marc?"

marc huffs a laugh at her nonchalant manner. "sorry i did that, i just-" he hooks a finger into the loops of nikola's jeans and fixes her with a brown stare. he swallows thickly. "you look stunning tonight."

nikola cracks a grin at that. "so i've heard. what about it?"

marc smiles wryly. "i had an idea..."

"i'd assumed."

"...it got a bit out of hand the more i thought about it." he steps forward, pressing nikola against the cool wall and fitting a leg between hers. he rolls his hips ever so slightly, and nikola makes a small, surprised noise at the feeling of his apparent arousal digging into her hip.

"ah," she says, "if it was _that_ kind of idea, you should've told me. we would have left sooner. what's got you so worked up?"

marc presses a quick kiss to her forehead. "you, as always. can i...?" he thumbs over the button of her jeans, popping it open and tugging lightly at her zipper.

nikola laughs breathlessly. she cards her fingers through his coarse hair, yanking at it. at his hiss, she presses herself closer to him, tipping her hips into his hand.

"go ahead." she gives the barest nod, and marc surges forward.

he pushes her more firmly into the wall, pinning her with his body as he yanks her zipper down, hooking a finger into the elastic of her underwear and letting it snap against her skin. he presses his face into her neck, kissing at the pale skin there and murmuring against her jaw.

"do you have lube? i want to see you come on my fingers."

nikola makes another noise. "back pocket."

obediently, marc slips a hand between her and the wall, squeezing her backside briefly before retrieving the small bottle of lubricant. he snaps it open and pours a bit onto his fingers as nikola shoves her jeans off her hips.

marc hesitates at the sight. nikola snaps her gaze up to him, a bit confused. her mouth curls in surprised delight as he kneels before her.

"oh, hell yes."

marc laughs before he dives in, pressing kiss after kiss to her thighs. he takes the time to suck a hickey into each thigh, and then he's kissing between them, wasting no time in eating her out.

he spreads her open with his fingers, hers still curled in his hair, and runs his tongue over her, dipping in briefly before sucking at her clit. nikola gasps above him, hips twitching. he takes a moment to tease, pressing just slightly inside of her but not any further. she yanks at his hair again, eliciting a groan, and then he complies, slipping his tongue into her and revelling in her sharp inhale.

he continues like that for a minute or two more, head shoved between nikola's thighs as she twitches above him. once she starts shuddering as she always does, he pulls away, grinning with shining lips at her sigh.

before she has time to complain, though, he's standing again and kissing her hard, mouth still tasting of her. she hums into the kiss, eager as she bites his lips and licks into his mouth. marc tilts his head to better fit their mouths together, and then he's pushing two fingers inside of her, thumb working her clit.

nikola breaks the kiss to gasp into his shoulder.

"marc- fuck- _fuck_." he works a third finger in, fucking her roughly. " _marc_ \- please- your- _hah_."

marc groans, voice rough. "i _can't_ , sweetheart. i would if i could, _fuck_."

she groans in half-frustration, half-bliss. he slows his hand ever so slightly, hooking his fingers to hit the spot he knows makes her weak in the knees. nikola wheezes and pulls him into another kiss, wet and gasping.

marc breaks it to mutter into her ear, "when we get back, i promise. i'll fuck you any way you want, and then you'll feel me inside you for _days_. however you want it, sweetheart, _nikola_."

he feels her come before he hears it.

his fingers become harder to move, and then she's shuddering against him, nails digging hard into his shoulderblades,, no doubt leaving marks. then she's gasping as she falls apart, muttering his name over and over again. marc wrenches back to watch her, breath hitching as her blue eyes squeeze shut and her pretty mouth parts as she moans. it's always a satisfying sight.


End file.
